The Jade Shark
Jade Shark Named so for their leader, Jet, the goal of the Jade Shark is simple: eradicate all benders. Straightforward as the purpose may be, accomplishing that objective has proven more than difficult. For the most part, the Jade Shark is not a methodical and organized group so much as a collection of rebels with a common goal who offer some allegiance to their leader--and only their leader. They tend to be reckless, brash, and more often 'every man for themselves' in a battle of survival, given that they flock in the very pit of Ba Sing Se. The underground enjoys a loose semblance of order under Jet's rule, and their technological base in Si Wong works like a well-oiled machine, but the rest are prone to blitz attacks, scuffles, and various other ways of not always staying under the radar. But what the group lacks in solidarity, they more than make up for with ingenuity, craftiness, and sheer drive. They rely on their technology and cunning, and the plans they do form generally take a very long time to put into motion; any 'flash in the pan' stunts typically turn out catastrophic for them. Their one true goal is paramount, just as the word of their one leader is gospel, and they're more like a cult than a gang for how staunchly they'll hold to their beliefs. But everything requires money to grease the wheels, and their technological finds are no different. They depend on financiers - the shadier the better - and a current illegal slave and drug trade that runs through the Avatar World. While it might be hard to notice at first, higher-ups in the nations may actually own slaves who are affiliated with the Jade Shark. Most Jade Shark slaves are kidnapped fire benders, but other bending persuasions are fair game. Currently, the Jade Shark has plans to create a way to permanently block bending--having already adapted the chi blocking techniques known by the likes of Ty Lee to suit their needs. They aim to harness the residual power of energybending unleashed by Aang on Ozai in the final battle, hoping to find some secret to that art in the very stones of the terrain itself. Their cover, unfortunately, is slipping; their endeavors in chemical warfare resulted in the plague currently ravaging Ba Sing Se and outlying lands, and their destruction of the Southern Air Temple is sure to bring about an investigation. Section heading Fun things like a timeline should totally go here! Leadership The Jade Shark is led by their founder, Jet, who is unconditionally obeyed by all in the organization. Aside from him, there is very little formal orginizational structure, generally because of ther 'every man for themselves' attitude. Notable members include Srai Tan, Ryo, and Drak. Anti-Bending Efforts The Scarlet Plague (القرمزي الطاعون) Main article: The Scarlet Plague The Scarlet Plague is an attempt at chemical warfare, initially spread by Jade Shark member Drak. Little of the actual disease is known at this time. The infection-to-death rate is 1 out of every 10 citizens. Preliminary studies indicate the bacteria spreads through contaminated water and food but acts as an airborne infection, as it is spreading south and east. It is unknown if the disease can cross open water. The first outbreaks occurred in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se and spread to the Lower Ring quickly. Living conditions in the Lower Ring have caused an acceleration in the number of infected. Rural areas remain safer. A quarantine may be put into effect. Symptoms include fever/chills, extreme lethargy, unquenchable thirst and a fear of water, leading to severe dehydration, abdominal pain, vomiting, dizziness and loss of consciousness. In late stages, bleeding occurs from the pores. If left untreated, the Scarlet Plague is lethal. The Bombing of the Southern Air Temple The Jade Shark stole a Fire Nation ship from Kyoshi around the time of Suki and Sokka's wedding and destroyed the Southern Air Temple, causing the dislocation of the Avatar and his airbending students. Chi-Blocking Jewelry An anti-bending effort that is still in the preliminary stages. The concept is jewelry made out of the rocks from the area that Aang energybent former Fire Lord Ozai's firebending away from him. Supposedly, this is supposed to block the chi and render the wearer incabable of bending, although no models have been tested. It is currently being developed by Old Man Long, Kali, and Ryo. Locations Underground Ba Sing Se Main article: Underground Ba Sing Se Si Wong Desert Slave Labyrinth The Jade Shark's technological base in the Si Wong Desert is one of the best ordered places they control. It is located in the middle of the Si Wong, the largest desert in the world. The Labyrinth is the home of the Jade Shark's slave trade. Category:Jade Shark